<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【mob土/卡带】一个绑架犯的自白 by bueerre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479228">【mob土/卡带】一个绑架犯的自白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre'>bueerre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ntr预警/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卡带前提的mob土</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mob土, 卡带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【mob土/卡带】一个绑架犯的自白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一天我发现，我似乎对这个战犯，产生了憎恨之外的感情。我不知道在他眼里我是谁，在他那被烧坏了的脑子里，我的脸上印着谁。</p><p>否则又怎会任人摆布。哪怕是贤值比他还要低的人，都不会相信我真的有办法囚禁他。</p><p>他心里还有人。或者说，他压抑着另一个宇智波带土。</p><p>我隐隐嗅到同类的气息。这种感觉，是爱吗？我不懂得爱，从来没有人爱过我。但是我猜测，这就是爱，我爱宇智波带土，我爱他胸部流出来的乳汁，我爱他捧着肚子跪在地上干呕，我爱他双手揪住我衣服的前襟哭着说我怀孕了的样子。他的一切我都爱。 </p><p>不做爱的时候，他会絮絮叨叨地讲卡卡西。也许持续不退的高烧真的烧坏了他的脑子，他好像忘记了我是个一见面就因为发病给他背上开了个窟窿的绑架犯，而是和他同期的一位朋友。不，这个比喻不太恰当，哪有会强奸对方的朋友。我觉得不可思议，他适应性很强，我明明什么也没做，他却好像已经自行洗脑做好了受孕的准备一般。   </p><p>在他讲卡卡西时脸上的表情我永远也无法忘怀，那对我是不可能存在的。每当意识到这个事实，我的心脏像是被人捏在手掌里一般。所以我猜测，我爱宇智波带土。</p><p>他眼睛上蒙着黑布，因此其他感官比平时要灵敏。我感到悲伤时，说不出话，甚至呼吸也快要停掉。在这个时候，他总是能迅速发现异常，然后张开腿向我求欢。我明白他并不是心疼我什么的，他只是想早点回去，回到卡卡西身边。我又一次感到不可思议，他在捧着肚子被侵犯时还能思念卡卡西，即使身体被侵犯，思想被扭曲，他还能思念卡卡西。一瞬间我在他身上看到了天使与撒旦，在我看来，他淫荡无比，却又纯净无暇。我意识到，我不可能留得住他。</p><p>消去记忆送他回卡卡西家之后的这几天，我一直在思考。我的病间断发作，每次都要砸烂好些东西，我拼命忍着杀人的欲望，终于在今天，想出了个所以然。 </p><p>我对宇智波带土不是爱，是嫉妒。我嫉妒他和卡卡西的感情，我嫉妒宇智波带土的爱。不是我侵犯了他，而是是他侵犯了我。他的爱剥夺了我生存的理由，卡卡西不会放过我的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>